Wrath of the Wraith
by Itsmecoon
Summary: While Sam is away for the first time, Bobby and John take Dean on a hunt. Dean disobeys and leaves the hotel room and it almost costs him his life. Will contain Spanking of a teen by his Uncle and Dad.


This is a story for all the people I know having a hard time lately. Wiccetricks, wise-old-crone, spankedbyspike, Razzie2414, and any of the rest of you that I don't know about.

Author: Itsmecoon Beta: none all the many mistakes are my own. Title: Wrath of the Wraith Word Count: 5625 Rating: Teen Fandom: Supernatural Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Wooden spoon/ Hand Characters: Bobby/ Dean John/ Dean Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Sam is away when John Bobby and Dean go on a hunt. Dean ignores warning to stay in room and almost gets killed by a Wraith. Notes &amp; Warnings: Spanking of a teen by his Uncle and Dad.

Sam had just left for at camp. He'd be gone for the next two weeks. Dean was really happy that Sam got to do something normal. But when the sun went down, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

"Freeze!" John Winchester bellowed coming out of Bobby's kitchen.

Dean stopped instantly. He knew better than to ignore that tone of voice.

"Front and center."

Again, another order Dean knew not to disobey.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I can't do this?" Dean said shaking his head.

"What is it exactly that you can't do young man?" John barked thinking Dean meant he couldn't exlain his actions to his Dad.

"Leave Sammy alone for two weeks. I've got to go drive by and check on him. Did you check out the camp? What about the city near by? Is there anything supernatural that can get to him? Dad, I can't do this, we have to go get him, RIGHT NOW!"

"Watch your tone!" John yelled. "Calm down sport,"

"Calm down? What do you mean calm down? Sammy is only 12 and he's all alone out there. We aren't there to protect him. So, I'm bringing him home where it's safe." Dean said as he turned and headed towards the door again and ran straight into Uncle Bobby.

"Idjit, look where you're going." Bobby yelled. "What's got your panties in a knot this time Dean?"

"He's going after Sammy." John chimed in.

Bobby grabbed him by the shoulder and swatted him once and said,

"Get your bony little ass in there. Weren't you the one who said, and I quote, 'Dad, Uncle Bobby you aren't being fair. Kids go to camp all the time and they come back in one piece. You're both being overprotective. Sammy knows how to defend himself and he'll be just fine.' Wasn't that him John?"

"Yep."

"I lied, he's not safe. Let's go and get him, then you can punish me for lying. I won't fight you on it. I'll take any punishment!"

"Gimme the keys, ya idjit." Bobby said and when Dean didn't obey, he said it a little more forcefully, "Dean Eric, keys now!"

Dean surrendered the keys to Bobby. He looked lost and not sure what to do. He had to go see if Sammy was okay.

"Fine, if you won't let me drive, I'll hitch hike." He yells as he heads to the door for the third time.

"Stand down soldier!" John yelled and once again Dean froze. John continued as little less harsh.

"Look at me Dean." Dean looked miserable but turned to look into his Dad's eyes. "He'll be fine."

"How do you know? How can you be so calm when Sam is 6 hours away?"

"Do you think I would really let Sam go unprotected?"

"I didn't think so but as we're all standing here, I assumed you did."

"Dean, the camp's near Pastor Jim's cabin, so he's taking a vacation to make sure that Sam's safe. He's around and he and Aunt Ellen are keeping their ears out for any trouble in the area."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to teach you a lesson."

"What, how to act like a hysterical idiot?"

"I was thinking to quit acting like a mother hen." Bobby mumbled walking into the kitchen.

"How about no lying and manipulating me and Uncle Bobby."

"I guess I kind of laid it on a bit thick."

"As thick as molasses!" Bobby agreed.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted Sam to be able to act like a kid for a few weeks."

"You think I don't want both of you to do that too? That's why, when you asked, I made a way for it to happen. I can't do that all the time but maybe sometimes."

"Thanks Dad. Does that mean I get my keys back?"

"Tomorrow!" Bobby said patting his pocket.

"Dad?"

"You heard the man. You can have them back tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

"Call it my punishment for being a pushy little shit that wouldn't let up about Sam getting to go to camp and now doing the same to get us to go get him."

"Yes Sir," Dean laughed.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO A week and a half later!...

Pastor Jim pulled through the gate that said 'Singer Auto Salvage' over it. He pulled up in front of the house, Sam jumped out of the truck, ran in the back door. and hugged his Dad and Uncle Bobby. He was a bit sad when he looked around and didn't see Dean. He'd missed Dean so much that he thought Dean would feel the same. It made him a bit sad to think that Dean was enjoying his break from him so much that he didn't wanna see Sam.

"I'm gonna take my bags to my room." Sam said sadly as he picked them up and headed to the stairs.

"Sammy?"

"Yes Sir?" Sam answered his Dad, then realized what he'd meant and added, "Oh, sorry Dad." Her walked back into the kitchen and said, "Pastor Jim, thank you for picking me up and bringing me home. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Sam. It was a pleasure spending time with you."

"Thanks, you too."

Sam turned and started back up the stairs.

"Tiger?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Dean's out front. He didn't know you were coming home today and judging by the fact that we can hear his music loud and clear, I'll bet he didn't hear Pastor Jim's truck."

Sam broke out in a big smile. He dropped his bags over the railing and ran to the front door hugging his Dad again on his way past him. "Thanks Dad!"

When Sam opened the door he saw Dean. He was bent over, under the hood, with AC/DC blasting, as he was working on the Impala. John was right, Dean didn't hear the car. Sam couldn't resist the target when he saw it. He knew there was a loose board on the railing of the porch. He quietly pulled it off, sneaked up behind Dean, and swatted him full force with it, right across the sit spots, so his brother would feel it for a while.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean yelled jumping up.

He banged his head on the hood as he jumped but his ass hurt more than his head.

"What the...Sammy!"

Dean grabbed Sam in a big bear hug swung him around. Sam was hugging him just as tight, this was the first time they had spent this much time apart. Dean put Sam down and proceeded to try and rub the sting out of his backside.

"Did you have fun? When did you get here?" Dean asked then realized Sam was home early so he grabbed Sam's shoulder and turned him around checking him out. "Are you okay? Why are you home early?"

"Why did you get spanked?"

"I asked first." Dean said.

"Nope tell me now."

"I promise. I'll tell you everything, if you answer me first."

"Fine, yes I had a blast. I met a few friends that go to school near here. So maybe I can see them again. The reason I'm home is, the water at the camp got some bacteria in it and they had to close the camp. Pastor Jim was nearby so he volunteered to bring me home. Why did you get spanked?"

"How do you know I did?"

"The scream, the butt rubbing, but most of all the sweats. You never wear them unless you are running or spanked."

"Okay, I was spanked, and well it seems that Dad and Uncle Bobby frown on me having sex with what they're hunting."

Sam busted out laughing which caused Dean to laugh too.

"Oh my God Dean! Tell me everything!"

FLASHBACK

"Sport, wake up."

"Uncle Bobby come on, I'm on vacation. One more hour, please!" He said rolling onto his stomach and hugging his pillow.

Bobby swatted him hard with one hand, holding him down with the other.

"Son of a bitch!"

Bobby swatted him again.

"OWW, yes Sir, I'm up. I'm up."

As soon as Bobby let him go, Dean jumped out of bed and rubbed his backside.

"Sorry Sir. What's wrong?"

"We got a case and need your help researching it. Pack a bag, we're headed to Worthington, Minnesota. It's about an hour away. You're Dad's already gone. We leave in 30."

"Yes Sir."

Dean packed a bag, took a shower, and grabbed a coffee.

"Can we take the Impala?"

"I'm driving sport, so it's up to you."

Dean grabbed his keys and tossed them to his Uncle. Bobby smiled, knowing that this showed a lot of trust. Dean smiled and downed his coffee. They got in the Impala and headed out. They made it to Worthington in record time, Bobby taking full advantage of the power of the Impala.

They got settled in to the hotel and John walked in with a stack of books in his arms. He dumped them on Dean's bed and began to tell Bobby and Dean what he'd found out so far.

"Change into a suit Singer. We need to check with the local law enforcement officers. Dean hit the books."

Dean compared John's notes to the books. John was laying salt lines, and placing the weapons he'd been doing all Dean's life. John heard the bathroom door open, turned and looked at Bobby and whistled.

"He cleans up good, doesn't he son?" John teased.

"Shut up ya idjit. Let's go."

"Lock up behind us. Don't leave the room!"

Dean was reading and didn't hear John.

"DEAN ERIC WINCHESTER!"

Dean stood up so fast the book he was reading fell.

"Yes Sir."

"Lock up and stay here!" John bellowed.

"Sorry, yes Sir."

After a couple of hours of research he thought he had it figured out. He had just finished his last Pepsi when the phone rang startling him. He listened for his Dad's secret ring before he answered it.

"Hey Dad."

"Any luck son?"

"Yes Sir. I think you're dealing with a Wraith."

John and Bobby agreed with him but John wanted to test him out.

"Okay, why?"

"Well Sir, the victims all had holes at the base of their skull and Wraiths use a sheathe in their wrist to crack the skull at the base and suck out brain juice."

"What are its weaknesses?"

"Its skin burns when touched by silver."

"How do you kill it?"

"Silver through the heart. Bullet or knife makes no difference as long as it's silver."

"Good job Dean. Bobby and I are going to scope out and try to find it. I'll bring home dinner."

"Okay."

Dean turned on the TV and relaxed. A few hours later, he was beginning to get really thirsty. He looked out the window and saw that the soda machine was just outside the door and down two steps. He knew he would be in trouble if caught, but figured he was safe, so he got some change and headed out the door. He put the money in, hit the Pepsi button once, did it again, then bent down to grab his sodas. When he stood up, he bumped into the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Hello handsome." She smiled at him.

"Hello beautiful. Wanna get to know me better?" Dean asked

"You bet I do. She said kissing him."

Dean dropped his sodas and grabbed her hand leading her back into the hotel room. They wasted no time trying to get each other out of their clothes as they passionately kissed. She took over, swatted him on the butt and threw him on the bed. She quickly got on top of him and Dean pushed himself into her. She bent over and was kissing Dean as their bodies rocked together.

Dean wasn't thinking straight. He didn't fully read all of the information about Wraiths. He wasn't aware that they altered the perceptions of those it touched and Dean was fully under her spell. She sat back up, held Dean's head to the right as she extended her sheathe.

John and Bobby lost their trail and agreed it was time to get something to eat and try again tomorrow. They got out of John's truck and both instantly notice the dropped and exploded Pepsi cans. Instantly, they both knew that it was Dean and they were scared to death. They grabbed their guns and ran to their hotel room. Bobby kicked open the door and John ran in, saw the wraith about to kill his son and shot her dead in the heart with his silver bullets. He was so scared, that he emptied the round in the bitch. Bobby touched him and he lowered the gun.

"John, he's waking up."

"Dad, what happened?" Dean asked rubbing his head. He had a terrible headache.

"What were your orders?"

"Lock the door and..." Dean's voice trailed off as he remembered leaving the room.

"AND?"

"Stay in the room." Dean whispered.

"Did you follow those orders son?"

"No Sir."

"No you didn't. Do you know how I know?"

"No Sir." Dean looked down at the sheets.

"I know because I fucking came home with dinner to find my son having sex with the fucking Wraith we were trying to kill."

"I was what?"

"Let me guess, you got thirsty, saw the soda machine right outside and thought you could get there and back without any trouble."

"Yes Sir."

"Well, I've got news for you, you didn't make it. She touched you and put you under her spell. We walked in on her and killed her seconds before she would have killed you. SECONDS!"

Dean didn't say a word. Bobby touched John's shoulder and said,

"You need to leave this until we get home."

"The hell I will." John said getting up and yanking his belt off before Dean could get off of the bed.

Dean instantly stood at attention, waiting for orders. Bobby reached out and grabbed the belt from John.

"Winchester, I said you're going to wait. This is too raw. Damn right he needs his ass beat, but not here and not now. We need to leave before the cops get here. You did fire your gun six times."

"You're right. Thanks Bobby. Dean grab your gear, you're with me."

Dean didn't say anything, but he did as he was ordered. He heard Bobby and his Dad talking.

"Are you sure that's wise? Him riding with you I mean."

"I almost lost him." John choked up. "I can't let him out of my sight right now. I need him and Sam home."

(Dean wasn't told, but Bobby called Pastor Jim and had him get the camp closed early so he could get Sam home by the next afternoon.)

The ride home was quiet. Dean knew he was in trouble and John knew he'd break down if he talked. They were home in 40 minutes instead of an hour. They all walked into the kitchen and John said,

"Dean get changed and go run his five miles. When you're done, shower and come down to the kitchen."

"Yes Sir." Dean said, he knew better than to argue.

He did his miles, showered and put on sweats. He wasn't sure when it would happen, but he knew he was getting his ass beat. He walked down into the kitchen and found Uncle Bobby sitting there with a bowl of Chili waiting on him.

"Sorry Uncle Bobby."

"I know you are kid. I know you didn't mean for this to happen but if you would've stayed in the room, it wouldn't have."

"Yes Sir, I know. Where's Dad?"

"I sent him out."

"Where?"

"He needed to get calm. He's going to deal with you tomorrow. I get you tonight."

"Great, I get it from you both?" Dean pouted but knew deep down he deserved it.

"Mine is just a warm up. You scared the shit out of me too you know."

"Yes Sir, I know."

"Finish up and do the dishes. Then we'll take care of this and you can head to bed."

"It's eight O'clock!"

"You wanna make it eight all week?

"No Sir."

"Okay, come in the other room when you're done. I've got some research to do"

"Yes Sir. Thanks for the chili Uncle Bobby."

"You're welcome boy. How are you feeling?"

"Can my answer be not good enough to be spanked tonight or tomorrow?"

"Nope."

"I'm fine. The effects of the Wraith wore off on the drive home. My headache's gone and I'm okay."

"Good, eat and find me."

"Okay."

Dean ate, did the dishes, dried them and put them all away, and just flat out stalled. He didn't wanna go find Uncle Bobby. He hadn't really gotten a spanking in quite a while, and now he was facing two. He could argue that 16 was too old to be spanked, but he feared as long as his Dad and Uncle Bobby were alive, they wouldn't hesitate to spank him or Sam if they felt it was deserved. He knew Uncle Bobby always spanked with his wooden spoon. He'd used it since he and Sam were little and started staying at his place. Of course, a tap was all they got back then. Damn he wished that was all he was going to get now. As he reached in the drawer to grab the spoon, he was thinking about it, and found it kind of funny that grabbing it out of the drawer made his mouth go dry, his stomach drop to his knees and his butt clench in anticipation as much now as it did when he was little. He reluctantly he grabbed the wooden spoon and pulled it out of the drawer. Uncle Bobby didn't mention it, but at this point in his life, he knew it was coming so he might as well save himself the trip.

He walked through the kitchen into the study to see his Uncle Bobby sitting at his desk. He stood there watching the man realizing how much he loved and respected the man. He was a second father to him and Sam. Bobby noticed him standing there, looked up and caught his eye. Dean instantly looked down, as he usually did when he was in trouble. Bobby smiled and thought, 'love you too kid.' but said,

"Don't just stand there like and idjit, get you ass over here and let's take care of this so you can go to bed and I can get some work done."

"Yes Sir." Dean mumbled walking over to him not sure where Uncle Bobby wanted him.

"Here." Dean said as he handed him the wooden spoon.

Bobby reached out and took the spoon from Dean in his right hand. He caught Dean off guard by wrapping his left arm around Dean's back and pulling the teen into his hip and bending him over. He laid the spoon on the corner of the desk while he quickly lowered Dean's sweats and boxers just low enough for Bobby to have access to the under curve of Dean's backside. He grabbed the spoon and started spanking.

Dean didn't know what to do with his hands but as soon as the first swat landed, he knew he'd better grab on to Bobby's leg. He forgot how much spankings hurt. Bobby warmed Dean's backside with moderately hard swats from his wooden spoon.

Bobby was never one to talk during a spanking. You knew exactly why you were getting spanked with him. Dean was beginning to get uncomfortable. He tried hard to stay still hoping Bobby would be done before it got to the point he started wiggling away, but he never was. Bobby moved to the sit spots and began the 'meat' of the spanking.

Whack whack whack whack to the right sit spot, followed by whack whack whack whack to the left. Dean held his breath trying not to cry out as he squirmed and wiggled to get away from that damn spoon. Bobby's hat flew off as Dean struggled.

"Breathe Idjit!" Bobby simply said as he began another round but only two to each side instead of four.

Whack whack whack whack. "AHHHHH." Dean moaned.

Bobby shifted Dean further up to allow him less wiggle room.

Whack whack whack whack.

"Ow ow ow." Dean hissed tears starting to fall without permission.

Whack whack whack whack.

"Stop! Please!"

Whack whack whack whack.

"Uncle Bobby!"

Whack whack whack whack.

"I'm sorry!" Dean sobbed.

Bobby instantly laid the spoon back on the desk and pulled Dean's pants back into place before Dean realized the spanking was over. The hand that held the spoon now rubbed the back of the sobbing boy. Bobby felt a little bad. He hadn't meant to be so hard on Dean but the memory of the Wraith inches away from killing him, caused him to spank harder.

After a few minutes, Bobby shifted Dean so he was against his shoulder and he was hugging the boy. When Dean realized he stiffened up. He was embarrassed, but Bobby didn't let go. He hugged the boy tighter and surrounded him with his arms. Dean let out a deep breath and returned the hug. Bobby quickly dropped a kiss on the side of Dean' head, let him go and said,

"Put the spoon back where it belongs on your way to bed kid."

"Yes Sir, night Uncle Bobby."

"Night sport."

Bobby turned around and bent over to get his hat. Dean picked up the spoon from the corner of the desk to put it away. He was so tempted to swat his Uncle with it, but the sting in his backside made him think twice about it. He turned quickly swatted Bobby just hard enough for his Uncle to feel the sting then ran to the kitchen.

"Balls!" Bobby yelled. "Dean Eric!"

Dean put the spoon away before he stopped in the door way and said,

"Sorry Uncle Bobby, did you say something?" He was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll get you back young man. Mark my words, I'll get even."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Is there a problem?" John asked walking back in the house.

Dean gulped not know what to say.

"Naw, just having some fun torturing my nephew. Goodnight Dean. Head on up to bed and I'll be up to read you a story in a few minutes."

Dean laughed and said,

"Thanks Uncle Bobby, but I think I'll fall asleep easily."

"A well spanked backside always helps. Maybe we should do that for the rest of the week. I think you need to catch up on your sleep. You're manners have been lacking."

"I don't believe that will be necessary Sir. They just improved immensely. Night to you both."

"Night sport."

"Goodnight son."

Dean slowly headed up the stairs and went straight to bed.

"Did he give you any trouble?" John asked as soon as he heard the bedroom door shut.

"No John, Dean knew he screwed up and he never fights when he deserves it."

"Good. Got any coffee?"

"Yep, I'll get the Whiskey."

They went out to the porch to enjoy the night and drink an Irish coffee.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

"OWWW, son of a bitch." Dean yelled as he jumped out of bed following a sound swat.

He turned and looked straight into the scowl of his Father. He instantly stood at attention and said,

"Sorry Sir, I didn't know what was going on at first."

"Get dressed. You are on restriction today."

"Yes Sir."

John left the room and Dean slowly climbed into some sweats. He was grounded and it was still dark, so that meant running and any other calisthenics his Dad would chose all before breakfast. He sat down to pull on his shoes and jumped right back up. He ass still hurt and he knew he was up for round two with Dad later on. _What a great fucking day!_

He went down to the kitchen to see his Dad and Uncle Bobby having coffee. He walked into the room and stood at attention waiting for orders from his Dad. John didn't acknowledge him so he said,

"Ready for orders Sir."

"Are you ready to discuss your punishment for disobeying a direct order and putting your life in jeopardy?"

"Yes Sir." He answered looking down. "I'm sorry Sir."

"I know you are Dean. Okay, first of all, you're grounded for two weeks. I want you up by sun up every day, running five miles. Then do 100 push-up followed by 100 sit-up. When you're done, you can shower and come to breakfast. Today only, after breakfast you and I are going upstairs and I'm going to spank you." (Dean hated it when his Dad was so blunt about it.) "After that's done, you have some sentences to write. For the next two weeks, you are to be in bed by 8."

"Dad please can't it be 9?"

"Excuse me?" John said as he quickly got up and swatted Dean twice.

Dean hissed and whispered,

"Sorry Sir."

"Is there anything else you want to say?"

"No Sir."

John sat back down and continued.

"In bed by 8 lights out by, I was going to say 10, but since you wanted 9, 9 it is." (Me and my big mouth.) "Be prepared for extra chores from Uncle Bobby or myself. Any questions or anything you want to add?"

"No Sir. I understand."

"Then get to running."

Dean headed out the back door and into the car yard. There was a circle around the cars that they had measured for running purposes. He ran his allotted miles, then got down on the ground to start his push-ups. He made sure he'd come to the front of the car yard so his Dad could see him. He was going to stay in his Dad's sight for quite a while. He could tell his Dad was very upset by what happened.

Dean was bone tired and had a sore ass when he finished his work out. He slowly walked into the house and upstairs and took a long hot shower letting the hot water soak into his bones! He knew he was pushing it when the water started to cool, so he quickly dressed and went to eat. He wanted to prolong food as long as possible because sitting doing all those sit-ups hurt and Dad was going to reignite the fire and turn up the heat as soon as food was done, then Dean would have to sit on his flaming ass and write stupid sentences like he was 12.

He walked in the kitchen and hissed as he sat down. Bobby was carrying the skillet of scrambled eggs to the table and he piled some on each plate. The bacon, sausage, and toast were already waiting for them. They each had a coffee and sat down to enjoy their food.

Bobby was looking at his family and smiled. He was missing Sammy, but he enjoyed anytime he got to spend with the Winchesters.

John watched Dean slowly come in and hiss as he sat. Bobby must have been as afraid as he was and spanked Dean harder than he thought he would. He'd been watching him all day. He couldn't stay away. The fact that he almost lost him yesterday was more than he could bare. He had planned to follow through with his threat to take his belt to the kid, but Dean didn't know he would be in that position. On one hand he should punish Dean for disobedience and that's all, but on the other hand, he almost died. Dean looked miserable, so he decided as long as Dean did as he was told, he would only use his hand and reignite the burn from Bobby's spanking.

Dean was enjoying his food and wanted to eat fast because he was hungry. He also wanted to eat slowly because he didn't want another spanking. He was worrying about if he was getting the belt, a paddle or cutting a switch. The though made his stomach drop and he suddenly he lost his appetite, but still ate because he was hungry. Once his plate was cleared, he set his fork down and looked up at his Dad.

"Take care of your dishes, go to your room and pick a corner, I'll be right up."

"Yes Sir."

Dean did as he was told. He was standing in the corner when he heard the floorboards creek. He couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach, his hands covering his backside, or the dryness of his mouth. He heard John walk in and sit on the bed.

"Front and center." John yelled and Dean immediately obeyed.

He was secretly looking but didn't see a paddle, so that left belt or switch.

"Why are you about to be spanked?"

"Because I disobeyed you, left the hotel room and almost got killed."

"You aren't being punished for the Wraith. Your intention wasn't to be hurt just to get a drink. You are being punished for not following a direct order. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"I'll admit, you scared the hell out of me. You wanna know what ran through my mind when Bobby kicked down the door and I saw you?"

Dean started crying, which wasn't uncharacteristic of him.

"Yes Sir." He cried. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to think about that again. I deserve the belt Dad, I really do."

John was confused. What the hell was he talking about?

He got up, put his hand on Dean's cheek looked at his son and asked,

"Dean, what do you think I was gonna say?"

"That I reminded you of when I left Sammy alone and the Shtriga almost got him. I didn't mean to make you remember. Both times I left the room I wasn't allowed to leave, I'm sorry."

John grabbed Dean and hugged him tight. Dean grabbed him back just as tight and they both started crying.

"No Dean, I was thinking how I was going to tell Sammy, Uncle Bobby, and your mom that I didn't protect you, and thinking how the hell I was going to live without you in my life. Do you really think that I wouldn't miss you?"

Dean didn't answer he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, change of plans. You're still getting a spanking for not following orders but I think Uncle Bobby did a good enough job that I can just use my hand, and no sentences, then you can go out and change the oil in the Impala."

"Thanks Dad."

"Don't thank me yet, I'm still spanking you."

"Yes Sir."

John led them both to the bed, sat down on it, walked Dean to the right, lowered his sweats and boxers and helped Dean over his knee. John got Dean into position, and started swatting Dean's backside. He wasn't as harsh as usual but Dean was still crying and trying to escape before he finished.

John stood him up, fixed his pants and pulled him down into his lap. It wouldn't have mattered if Dean had tried to refuse, John wasn't taking no for an answer. He held on tight to his boy. He kissed the top of his head after a few minutes and said,

"I love you Dean. No matter what you or I do, that never changes. I need you to know that."

"I do and I love you too."

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's why I got my ass spanked twice."

"Wow, I leave you for less than two weeks and you try to get killed by a Wraith and Dad and Uncle Bobby."

"Well, there is an up side."

"What's that?"

"I'm no longer a virgin."

"Dean, you haven't been a virgin in a long, long time!"

"But now I'm not a virgin with humans, and the supernatural."

"You're such a player." Sam laughed.

"You're just jealous!"

Sam shook his head and walked towards the house.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'll go ask Dad what kind of supernatural creature I can lose my virginity to."

"Haha, funny Bitch."

"I'm serious Jerk. Plus, I'm gonna tell him you're bragging."

"Sam, Sammy, SAM!"

The End...


End file.
